Porque iré a buscarte
by Eve Sparda
Summary: Claire y Steve tienen que colaborar para poder escapar de Rockfort Island, pero lo que empieza siendo una relación de conveniencia puede acabar uniéndoles más.


**Autor: **Eve Sparda  
**Título: **Porque iré a buscarte.

**Fandom: **Resident Evil  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Claire/Steve  
**Rating: **T  
**Resumen:** Claire y Steve tienen que colaborar para poder escapar de Rockfort Island, pero lo que empieza siendo una relación de conveniencia puede acabar uniéndoles más...  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, eventos y lugares descritos en este fic pertenecen a la saga Resident Evil y a Capcom.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers de Resident Evil Code Veronica

**Porque iré a buscarte**

La primera vez que Claire vio a Steve, su opinión de él no pudo ser más pésima. El chico apareció de la nada, cegándola con un potente foco y disparando como un demente a sus pies. La joven, que ya se temía lo peor (cuando lo peor tiene un nombre y ese nombre es Alfred Ashford), asió su arma y disparó contra el foco varias veces, esperando que, tras apagar la luz, alguno de los tiros restantes diera en la persona que se encontraba detrás. Fue entonces cando Steve apareció agitando los brazos y pidiéndole que parara. Claire esperaba una disculpa y alguna explicación, pero lo único que consiguió del muchacho fueron un par de frases bravuconas y una amenaza velada. Y eso fue lo que más le molestó, que la tomase como una carga. Después de todo lo había pasado, todavía aquel niñato era capaz de decirle cosas como aquella. Si sólo él supiese lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses… Pero no lo sabía, así que Claire se tragó su orgullo y siguió su camino.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y Rockfort Island demasiado pequeña, así que era previsible que sus caminos se volviesen a encontrar. Esta vez fue Claire la que le vio primero, a través de la cámara de seguridad del palacete, mientras Steve se asfixiaba por ser demasiado terco como para dejar las pistolas que había cogido en el sitio donde las encontró. Esta podría haber sido una maravillosa ocasión para darle las gracias a Claire por salvarle la vida, pero Steve prefirió jactarse de sus nuevas y doradas armas y dejar atrás a Claire cuando ésta intentó hacerle ver que necesitaba su trofeo para salir de aquella puñetera isla. Ella siempre había sido calmada y racional, así que una chiquillada como aquella no iba a hacerle perder los papeles, incluso en una situación tan desesperada. Además, Steve era eso, un chiquillo, tampoco se podía esperar mucho más de él. O al menos eso pensaba.

En sus próximos encuentros Claire cambió de estrategia, y empezó a tratarlo como si de un niño caprichoso se tratase: lo tentó con golosinas.

—Necesito esas pistolas, Steve.

—Pero yo las he encontrado primero, así que yo me las quedo.

—¿Y si te consigo un reemplazo?

—Tendría que ser mucho mejor que éstas…

—Tranquilo, lo será.

Y así fue como su cooperación comenzó. Con la promesa de un regalo, Claire pensaba que le había cogido el punto al muchacho y se sentía como una profesora que enseña a un alumno testarudo que la vida va más allá de los juegos y las risas. Mientras se movían por los subterráneos del centro de formación, la joven veía más cerca el posible escape y se felicitaba por haber conseguido salvar a Steve de peligros inimaginables.

Cuando encontraron las semi-automáticas, Steve cumplió gustoso con su parte del trato y la joven pudo recuperar las armas ornamentadas que tanto anhelaba. Steve estaba radiante, y Claire notó que su alegría se le contagiaba, aunque no le dio mucha más importancia por el momento: lo primordial era salir de allí. En aquel instante, lo último que la joven esperaba era que un zombie entrase en la sala, acabando de un golpe con aquel ambiente tan distendido. Claire pensó que Steve aprovecharía la situación para utilizar sus flamantes juguetes, pero el joven parecía confuso y se había quedado súbitamente en silencio, mientras el monstruo arrastraba los pies y se acercaba peligrosamente.

—¡Steve, dispara!

—No… no puedo.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Claire no alcanzaba a entender el motivo por el que el joven no disparaba sin pensárselo dos veces. Simplemente no encajaba con la concepción que se había hecho de Steve. Y todavía comprendió menos cuando, en un arranque de locura, Steve vació los cargadores sobre el monstruo y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo humeante.

—Papá…

¡Qué idiota había sido! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Había subestimado a Steve desde el minuto uno, tachándole de inmaduro y de infantil, y había asumido el control sin que nadie se lo pidiese. Justo lo que ella más detestaba que le hiciesen. Pero Claire Redfield no volvería a cometer ese error. Desde aquel mismo momento, ella y Steve Burnside estaban al mismo nivel. Jugaban al mismo juego y tenían intención de salir vivos de aquello.

Los minutos previos al despegue del avión fueron muy tensos y Claire todavía no se creía que estuviera a salvo cuando se dejó caer sobre el asiento del copiloto. Steve comenzó entonces a bromear sobre visitar algún sitio cálido con playa y Claire se sorprendió pensando que aquella idea no estaba del todo mal. Su mente se perdió y comenzó a fantasear con caminar descalzos por la arena contemplando la puesta de sol. Un estruendo en la parte trasera del avión le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y Claire se levantó como un resorte, dispuesta a acabar con lo que fuese que intentaba echar el avión abajo. Aquellos pensamientos no eran nada propios de ella. Sería el estrés, se dijo. No volverá a ocurrir, pensó.

Pero no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos y menos utilizando la razón, porque ésta siempre pierde la batalla, algo que Claire descubriría poco después. Cuando su avión accidentado llegó a las frías instalaciones de la Antártida, cuando tuvieron que abrir la puerta por la fuerza, cuando Steve saltó y alzó los brazos para recogerla, cuando Claire saltó y cayó sobre él, derribándolo. Nunca le había latido el corazón tan fuerte ni tan rápido y, aunque se incorporó deprisa y fingió que nada había pasado, en su interior sabía que podría haber estado horas así. De la misma forma que había fingido no ver a Steve acercarse a ella para besarla. De la misma forma en que había abierto los ojos para apartarlo y hacer como que no pasaba nada. En su interior se libraba una lucha más feroz que cualquier otra en la que nunca se hubiese visto envuelta.

Los jóvenes trataron de encontrar la salida de aquel frío páramo lo más pronto posible y por ello decidieron separarse para cubrir todas las áreas del complejo. Claire se alegró de una manera muy extraña al ver partir al chico en dirección contraria. Ella tenía un objetivo, encontrar a su hermano, y para ello debía concentrase en salir de aquel sitio con vida. No tenía tiempo para devaneos amorosos con Steve. Lo primero era lo primero.

Pero una parte de ella se sentía vacía sin Steve, se sentía sola, huraña y cansada. Fue esta parte de su ser la que le hizo cometer ese error tan tonto al encontrarse de nuevo con Alfred. Y también fue esta parte la que resucitó con más fuerza cuando Steve apareció de pronto y le salvó la vida justo cuando iba a caer al vacío. Claire se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto dependiente del muchacho, necesitaba su presencia, su voz, su forma de andar dando zancadas. Sin él a su lado no podría conseguir nada nunca más. De este modo, cuando fue la vida de Steve la que pendía de un hilo mientras colgaba de la azotea del helipuerto, Claire luchó fieramente para reclamar su derecho a estar con él. Y cuando por fin se sintieron a salvo a bordo de la máquina quitanieves, Claire se rindió y dejó de huir. Quería estar con él. No había por qué tener miedo, ¿verdad?

Todavía sonreía cuando los tentáculos derribaron la máquina. Una fría oscuridad la envolvió y Claire empezó a tener pesadillas en las que tanto la cara de Steve como la de su hermano aparecían distorsionadas, mientras se arrastraban por un lugar al que ella no podía acceder por mucho que lo intentase. Cuando, al abrir los ojos, contempló a su hermano delante de ella, Claire se echó a llorar como la niña que siempre se había jactado de haber dejado atrás.

Tenía que encontrarlo, no podía dejarlo atrás. Steve estaba cerca, en algún lugar, ella lo sabía. Chris había accedido a dejarla marchar, muy a su pesar, y todavía Claire recordaba la expresión con la que la observó cuando cruzó el pasillo en busca del joven. Sabía que lo entendía, pero aún así dolía separarse de alguien a quien llevas tanto tiempo buscando. Pero tenía la intención de volver, que no le cupiese duda.

Las salas se sucedían una tras otra y aún no había rastro de Steve, aunque Claire tenía la corazonada de que andaba cerca, que estaba a punto de encontrarlo. Y no se equivocaba. Al final del pasillo se encontraba el muchacho, atrapado por un hacha gigantesca que le impedía moverse.

—¡Claire! ¿Has venido por mí?

Claire le sonrió. ¡Pues claro! ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! Los dos forcejearon con el hacha para retirarla de a pared, pero estaba bien sujeta. Ya todo daba igual, aunque tuviese que pasarse el día tirando de aquel armatoste. Lo importe es que le había encontrado, que estaba bien, que se marcharían juntos de allí, como habían prometido…

—Steve… ¿te encuentras bien?

Cuando Chris la encontró, la joven había pasado horas a oscuras en la celda en la que aquel hombre de las gafas de sol la había metido. Tenía marcas en las mejillas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero eso había sido hacía unas horas. Ahora sólo quedaba el vacío. Hablaba, actuaba y se movía como si viese su cuerpo en una pantalla de cine y ella solo fuese una mera espectadora. Dudaba que Chris se hubiese dado cuenta de las magulladuras que tenía en el torso y en los brazos (_… me los hizo él, cuando me golpeó con el mango del hacha…_), ni de la rozadura que tenía en las rodillas (_… me la hice cuando huía de él, por el pasillo…_), ni de las salpicaduras de sangre que le cubrían el chaleco (_…salieron de su cuerpo, cuando me protegió de los tentáculos…_), ni de la mancha oscura que se secaba en su pecho (_…ocurrió cuando lo abracé… para decirle adiós…_).

Sabía que tenían que salir de aquel lugar y rápido, pero en el fondo a Claire todo le daba lo mismo. Una parte de ella se había separado y se había acurrucado a morir junto al cuerpo de Steve. Lo que quedaba era una carcasa vacía. Ni siquiera le importó cuando el enemigo de su hermano la utilizó como un cebo para atraer a Chris hacia donde él estaba. Pero, a veces, nos rendimos antes de que todo se haya decidido. Aquel hombre se había llevado a Steve, sí, pero un cadáver inerte no le servía para nada. Lo que le era útil era un cuerpo vivo.

—Quizás vaya a hacerte una visita, querida.

Ni que lo digas. Pero lo que aquel hombre no sabía era que la visita la haría ella. Mientras surcaba los cielos junto a su hermano y se despedía para siempre de los Ashford y de su horrible laboratorio, Claire notó como todo su ser revivía y se llenaba de una energía nueva. Iría a buscar a Steve y esta vez los dos volverían juntos de una pieza. Porque se lo había prometido. Porque ya no huiría más. Porque nunca más volvería a temer si él estaba a su lado.

La joven cerró los ojos y dejó que un sueño tranquilo le embargara.


End file.
